The present invention relates to a pump for feeding a liquid for chromatography and a control method therefor.
In a prior art pump as disclosed JP-U-63-36668, when a first plunger move to put a liquid into the pump, a second plunger move to feed the liquid out of the pump so that a change in flow rate of the liquid discharged from the pump is decreased.